Time after time : Los deseos de Neji
by onighiri-chan
Summary: Este trabajo es una saga de varios one-shot que se llama "Time after time" que iré subiendo de apoco contando diferentes suceso donde nuestra Hinata va creciendo y Naruto se va enamorando XDD así que no esperen Naruhina explicito si no que será de a poco en poco por nuestro lento rubio favorito
1. Chapter 1

_**Buenas noches mis querido lectores, saluditos a todos y gracias por todos los comentarios ,no saben cuánto me gusta saber que mi trabajo le está gustando**_

_**Este trabajo es una saga de varios one-shot que se llama "Time after time" que iré subiendo de apoco contando diferentes suceso donde nuestra Hinata va creciendo y Naruto se va enamorando XDD así que no esperen Naruhina explicito si no que será de a poco en poco por nuestro lento rubio favorito**_

_**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a nuestro a amado Kishimoto**_

_**Naruhina Canon!**_

_**De antemano disculpa por las faltas de ortografía: c**_

_**Soy mala pero estoy trabajando en mejorar lo**_

_**¡que comience la lectura!**_

**Los deseos de Neji**

Las cosas estaban ordenadas , una cama bien tendida , un cajón con ropa correctamente bien doblado en cada gaveta y apenas una pocas fotos sobre un pequeño buro fue todo lo que mire al entrar …pero pareciera que solo ese simple paisaje era necesario para lograra sacar me las lagrimas más amargas de mis ojos .. te habías marchado y lo sabía bien "por que soy un genio" dijiste acompañado de una de las sonrisas más sinceras que en todos los años desde que te conocía jamás me había regalado

me tire al piso derrotada llorando por la amargura de tu repentina partida ¿Por qué no fui mas fuerte?¿por que no fui yo? Me pregunte mientras golpeaba mi pecho con rabia, perder a mi querido hermano había sido tan devastador que toda la felicidad del final de la guerra se sentía opacado por la tristeza de tu partida … me abracé a mi misma recordando todo esos momentos que tuvimos , la primera vez que nos vimos , los rencores pasados , la reconciliación , la nueva relación y todos los buenos momentos …

-¿por que Neji-nisan?- hipee y desee ser tan fuerte como lo había sido para animar a Naruto-kun pero yo ya sabía bien eso solo era una triste fachada por que una vez el hubo podido avanzar, yo me había quedado atrás para caer rota por la perdida por el único familiar que había creído en mi, mis lagrima poco a poco se fueron acabando y supe era momento de seguir con la limpieza de su habitación.

Después de su muerte mi padre había ordenado cerrar su habitación , ninguno tuvo el valor de volver a entrar en los últimos tres meses pero aquí estaba yo , la siempre débil Hinata dispuesta dar un paso al frente y limpiar este cuarto para que por primera vez , mi padre , mi hermana y yo podamos dejar de vivir el pasado doloroso de tu abandono y poder sanar estas heridas

Porque mi padre ya no comía , de su boca no salía ningún lamento pero su mirada parecía perdida en la culpa de no a ver podido hacer mas , porque mi hermana seguía entrenando duramente pero por ratos solo se perdía mirando tu foto , porque mi sonrisa se había perdido y el tiempo de todos se había parado cuando al fin tu volaste libre hacia tu padre como siempre había sido tu anhelo "libertad".

Guarde con las manos temblorosas cada pertenencia en enormes cajas que ahora tenían escrito tu nombre , acaricie con cariño tu camisa y sentí ese ligero olor a romero que siempre impregnaba tu presencia y me pregunte ¿Por qué la fuerza no se quedo con migo al igual que a Naruto-kun?

Sonreí melancólica y me sentí un poco celosa de que ahora el tuviera tanto porque sonreír con el regreso de Sasuke , el ya tenía a su familia completa y la mía se había roto , recordé como se quedo a mi lado en el funeral como aun que de su boca no dijera nada su mirada me decía que entendía mi dolor y quería cesarlo ,pero eso solo se quedo en un simple deseo…por que tus ojos voltearon hacia el frente y al ver ahí junto a ti lo que tanto habías anhelado , te habías olvidado de mi como tantas veces ya lo habías hecho …. Porque mi dolor lo tenía que sanar yo sola como siempre ¿por que Naruto-kun?

Mi manos levantaron la ultima prenda que quedaba en la gaveta y ahí fue cuando lo vi , una pequeña libreta -¿Qué es esto?- me pregunte y la abrí con algo de temor por ser demasiado fisgona en las cosas que alguna vez valoro mi Oni-san

"Mis Deseos por Neji Hyuga"

Abrí los ojos no creyendo lo que leían - ¿Los deseos de oni-san?- frente a mi estaba algo que nadie sabía que existía , algo que yo misma nunca creí mi hermano podría escribir , ¿mi hermano podría haber escrito algo así?

"Yo no sé cómo es que accedí a escribir cosa tan ridícula , una carta de la cosas que más he deseado en mi vida … pero como siempre Gai-sensei y Lee son una totales molestias que no parece me dejaran tranquilo hasta que lo haga" leí en el primer párrafo

"Lo cierto es que las palabras y sueños jamás han sido un fuerte de un hombre de pocas palabras como yo …. Pero dentro de esta libreta escribir de apoco todo esos ridículos deseos que según Gay-sensei debería tener… menuda estupidez"

Lo releí incontables veces tratando de asimilar pero ahí estaba, los deseos de mi hermano, los deseos que por mi culpa nunca cumplió y entonces lo decidí sin dudar , si yo le había arrebatado sus sueños entonces yo me encargaría de cumplir los … -espera Neji-nisan que cumpliré uno a uno cada deseo que haya plasmado en esa libreta - dije mientras la sostenía contra mi pecho , como una escusa burda porque simplemente no te quería dejar partir

El ya había dado mucho y esto era lo mínimo que podía hacer…

"_Deseo pasar mas tiempo con mi equipo…Lee es un idiota pero quisiera ayudar lo a ser más fuerte porque yo una vez lo juzgue , quesera devolver le un poco por lo mal que me comporte antes"_

La mañana parecía sonreír desde mi ventana la mañana después de a ver encontrado en meses un motivo para levantar me , porque a partir de hoy mi objetivo sería cumplir sus deseos y ese sería mi nuevo camino ninja

Me vestí con rapidez y calce mis zapatos - ¡ Me voy ¡- grite mientras me aleja sin mirar atrás a mi padre y mi hermana que miraban asombrados el extraño cambio de humor que había sufrido

-ne otosan ¿Qué le sucede a one-chan? – Hiashi solo miro intrigado hacia donde su hija mayo se había marchado y decidió dejar la ser , porque hace mucho no veía en ella una sonrisa tan sincera

Corrí a toda prisa buscando al equipo Gai , durante todo este tiempo ni si quiera había podido salir de la mansión presa de mi propia depresión pero salir después de tanto tiempo no hacía más que hacer me sentir fresca y feliz , ayudando me a olvidar todo esos oscuros pensamientos , así que baje un poco el ritmo y decido caminar tranquila disfrutando del paisaje

-lo siento mucho - dije en susurro apenada al tropezar con alguien por estar absorta en mis pensamientos -¿Hinata?-

Mi cuerpo se congelo al instante cuando me di cuenta de quién era el hombre con quien mis torpes pies habían tropezado –¿ Naruto-kun?-

Sus ojos me parecieron aun mas azules que la última vez que lo vi en el funeral ,su cuerpo aun mas corpulento ¿Cuánto más puede cambiar alguien en unos pocos meses? Sentí que mi boca se secaba y las palabras parecían atorar se - yo…yo .. - el solo me miro expectante , como si escuchar me fuera lo más importante en el mundo - No te había visto hace tanto - dijiste con una serena sonrisa que me desarmo aun mas a mi corazón que ya latía agitado - he ido a verte muchas veces pero tu padre decía que estabas indispuesta- menciono algo triste y yo solo le mire impresionada porque yo jamás supe de sus visitas a la mansión ¿Qué había sucedido realmente con migo todo este tiempo? Me pregunte en reclamo

pero entonces la imagen de Neji apareció en mi mente "_Deseo pasar más tiempo con mi equipo…_" tenía una misión que cumplir …

observe a Naruto recordando como durante la guerra lo había dado todo , me había declarado ,lo había ayudado , había luchado por defender lo pero ahora el resto ya no dependía mas de mi pensé algo orgullosa , lo amaba jamás cambiaria eso pero por primera vez que ser egoísta e interponer mi propio querer antes por ahora Naruto no podía ser i prioridad aun que mi corazón siempre lo amara -Lo siento tengo prisa – dije dando un reverencia y encaminando me hacia mi destino

Impresionado un rubio ojiazul miraba como la chica con quien más deseos tenia de estar últimamente se escapa de entre sus manos y le dedico una larga mirada aun sin entender el por qué de sus ansias de robar su atención y que su aperlada mirada se fijara en el cómo durante mucho tiempo lo hizo ¿será que se estaba volviendo egoísta?

-o-o-o

El equipo Gay entrenaba con normalidad alas afuera de la aldea pero las caras largas de los dos que quedaban del que antes fue el equipo más activo y feliz que alguna vez se conoció , hoy brillaba por su tristeza por que dos de sus valiosos miembros ya no estaban , Gay ya no podría volver a ser ninja y Neji ya no regresaría al mundo de los vivos …se sentían rotos

Tenten suspiro mientras observo sus kunais y sintió el vació de la ausencia de su compañero , observo a Lee tratar de entrenar con su típica animosidad pero a distancia se podía notar también su tristeza , por que su amigo y rival no estaría nunca mas –Nee Lee- comento Tenten - ¿tu también lo sientes?- comento mirando al horizonte , Lee solo interrumpió sus flexiones y le dedico una sonrisa - Ya era hora - y los dos miraron en silencio a una morena que se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos .

-Lee-san , Tenten- san- dije algo tímida al tener los en frente ¿por dónde empezar ? me preguntaba algo inquieta, así que solo atine a tomar mi chaqueta entre mis manos y contemplar el piso nerviosa de mi proceder - yo…yo..- Ellos solo me miraron tranquilos como si ya supieran que iba a decir - ¡Yo quiero estar con ustedes¡- grite con mi cara completamente enrojecida , si alguien me conociera como yo misma lo hago sabrían que mis nervios solo existen cuando se tratan de Naruto pero hoy eso no era así porque hoy mi estomago se revolvió y mis mejilla enrojecieron por algo distinto – Yo les debo una gran disculpa…- dije con vos un poco más débil cuando note sus rostro desencajados por no entender mi proceder - Por mi debilidad .. Perdieron a Neji .. si hubiese sido más fuerte .. más hábil - dije con alguna lagrimas escapando de mi ojos - Hinata-chan …- Tenten quiso interrumpir pero yo levante mi mano pidiendo que por favor solo me escuchara – por eso yo … aun que ..no puedo traer a Ni-san de vuelta - apreté con fuerza mis manos - dejen me estar en su lugar…dejen me formar parte de ustedes … dejen me devolver las sonrisas que su partida se llevo – comente ya descontrolada del llanto - quiero entrenar con Tenten-san y seguir a Lee-san en sus aventuras … porque ustedes no solo fueron los compañeros de Ne-san .. fueron su familia - mis piernas terminaron por fallar y caí al suelo - por favor sé que no lo merezco .. Pero dejen me estar con ustedes .. Con la familia de Ni-san ..- temí al no ver ninguna reacción de su parte y destruida pensé en marchar me …pero el repentino abrazo de ambos me detuvo y subí la mirada para ver los mirando me - No tienes que remplazar a Neji- dijo por fin Tenten con una ligeras lagrimas – nada de lo que paso fue tu culpa - secundo Lee

Me quede sorprendida cuando escuche sus palabras – te estábamos esperando ..- yo solo les mire aturdida sin comprender -¿por qué son tan buenos con migo?- comente mientras me abrazaba aun mas a ellos - por tu eres el tesoro más valioso de Neji y su legado – dieron al unisonó - y tu serás nuestra familia..-

A mi mente solo puedo llegar una sola cosa "paz" porque ahora lo sabía yo tenía una gran familia junto con migo y dejando de lado mis temores me acurruque en los brazos de ambos sabiendo que de ahora en adelante todo iría para mejor .. porque esta seria ahora mi historia una donde cumplir esos pequeños deseos de Neji seria mi camino "Arigato Neji-nisan"

Tenten solo pudo acariciar con cariño el cabello de Hinata mientras esta hipaba en sus brazos y recordó con cariño la última vez que hablo con Neji justo antes de la guerra

"si yo llegara a morir por favor cuiden de Hinata -sama" les dijo como si en su interior presintiera que se acercaba la despedida y desde entonces esperaban paciente el día en que ella pudiera llegar hacia ellos porque se asegurarían de cuidarla porque ella sería una luz para ellos y ellos una familia para ella porque se asegurarían de dar todo ese amor que Neji siempre le quiso dar a su hermana ..

Desde lo lejos un rubio observo la escena complacido al sentir que de ahora en adelante todo iría para mejor, ¿tal vez se había vuelto un acosador? Pensó algo asustado por espiarla tanto durante los últimos meses desde que ella misma se había recluido lejos de todos.

Pero es que sin saber sus pies se dirigían siempre hacia ella , porque sin que ella lo supiera el jamás dejo de tener la pendiente , porque ni alegría del regreso de Sasuke o el final de la guerra jamás lograron que dejara de pensarla …. Pero bueno esa sería otra historia

Porque hoy solo puedo asegurar , que los caminos poco a poco se empezaran a juntar … porque perlado y azul ya pronto se van a encontrar pero hoy solo hablaremos de "Amistad"

* * *

><p>Holis ¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Me he ganado un review de ustedes?

Segurito pensaran "bendita onighiri que te ausentas y apareces"

XDDD lo siento mis chicos el final de Naruto me dejo en blanco XDD tanto exceso de Naruhina XDD hizo que mi Kokoro no pudiera regresar a su ritmo

XD en fin para mis lectores de "alma de circuitos" sepan que les tengo una sorpresota XDD que ayudara Onighiri a redimirse por su ausencia XDD

Asi que estén al pendientes!

Sin mas Matane!


	2. Chapter 2

Buenas noches mis querido lectores, saluditos a todos y gracias por todos los comentarios ,no saben cuánto me gusta saber que mi trabajo le está gustando

Este trabajo es una saga de varios one-shot que se llama "Time after time" que iré subiendo de apoco contando diferentes suceso donde nuestra Hinata va creciendo y Naruto se va enamorando XDD así que no esperen Naruhina explicito si no que será de a poco en poco por nuestro lento rubio favorito

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a nuestro a amado Kishimoto

Naruhina Canon!

De antemano disculpa por las faltas de ortografía: c

Soy mala pero estoy trabajando en mejorar lo

¡que comience la lectura!

**Fuegos Artificiales**

Mire con detalle cada curva que se formaba debajo del elegante kimono color cielo que adornaba mi cuerpo y por un momento fui consciente de que el tiempo había significado un cambio en mi persona , la niña ya no se reflejaba en el espejo sino que en su lugar veía a un joven que reflejaba la sabiduría en su mirada ¿ cómo cambiamos los seres humanos? No es cierto Neji- nisan.

Me sentí bella pero también renacida , cuando aprecié que podía ser más que solo la tímida Hinata ¿cuánto tenía que crecer uno para poder llegar a amarse ? Pensé algo asombrada de mi repentina epifanía y reí con la idea mientras terminaba los últimos detalles de mi persona

"Quiero ver los fuegos artificiales con Hinata sama"

Decía aquel pequeño escrito en esa amarillenta libreta que era hoy lo único que quedaba de el …. si pudiera retroceder el tiempo seguro correría con el y juntos disfrutaríamos del festival en honor de la toma de poder de Kakashi sensei pensé un poco nostálgica , pero si el pasado no se podía cambiar yo me encargaría de hacer de el presente los más bellos recuerdos que honren tu memoria , pensé tranquila mientras acariciaba el texto escrito en la libreta para luego cerrarlo y disponerme a salir .

Tome tranquila un pequeño bolso que haga juego y me dirigí a donde Tenten y Lee que esperaban por mi _- miraremos los juegos artificiales ni-san-_ dije mirando al cielo esperando una bendición tuya de donde quiera que estuvieras

"_EL PASADO SIEMPRE SERÁ PASADO PERO ES COMO VIVES EL FUTURO LO QUE TE CAMBIA_"

o-o-o-o

Bellos colores por doquier todos llenos de aromas eliminaban las calles , la noche siendo cubierta por pequeños mantos de luz que cargan buena nuevas , grandes ilusiones por un futuro brillante y ahí entre ellos estaban mis propios sueños .. _Mis ilusiones_

Me imagine un mundo donde mi hermana nunca tenga que perder a un amigo , un mundo donde no existan distinciones en nuestro clan , uno donde dejara atrás mis debilidades y las convirtiera todas en fortalezas , un mundo que confiaba que Naruto crearía para todos porque ese era su camino ninja.

Los suaves tonos de la música del festival inundaron mis oídos y me alegre al ver ahí a mi familia reunida .

- ! Hinata ¡- grito alegre Tenten desde una esquina a la entrada del festival - Tenten-san , Lee-san- salude con un gesto cortes por que alguna viejas costumbres jamás morirían.

-solo Tenten - rezongo con un ligero puchero mientras me recibía con un acostumbrado abrazo - !kyyya que linda te vez hoy ¡- yo solo me sonreí y agradecí con una tímida sonrisa - ¡ eso es el poder de la juventud!- grito Lee colocando su pulgar en forma de aprobación

Había pasado tan solo una pocas semanas desde que ellos se habían vuelto una parte vital de mi vida y desde entonces nos habíamos vuelto inseparables , cosa que les agradecía desde los más profundo de mi corazón porque con ellos pasaba grandes momentos , ellos calaban fuerte en mi corazón y se convertían en personas importantes en mi vida.

- hay pero que ruidosos son- escuche desde atrás acompañado de un ladrido - la emoción del espectáculo es mucha - secundo una voz serena y yo supe al instante quienes eran los dueños de esa voz ¿ por día se este día mejor?

-Kiba-kun , Shino -kun - exclame dichosa de verlos después de que ellos estuvieran tan ocupados en misiones ayudando a reconstruir las aldeas desoladas por la guerra - !están aquí!-

Kiba solo sonrió - te extrañamos igual Hinata- y mi sonrisa se ensancho aun mas y no pudiendo contener mi deseo corrí a abrazarlos , porque si lee y Tenten eran mi familia , Kiba y Shino serian mis amados hermanos gracias a quienes había podido mejorar como persona y como ninja… ¡como amaba a todos !

Pude sentir la palmaditas con cariño de Kiba en mi cabeza y solo pude responde hundiendo aun mas mi cabeza en su pecho disfrutando de tan intimo contacto – ¡Tardaron mucho !- mas culle - el solo separo mi cuerpo un poco de ellos y me regalo una sonrisa -Pero aquí estamos ¿no? - Akamaru secundo con un alegre ladrido y yo solo me limite a regalar les mi mejor sonrisa

Hoy cumpliría un bonito deseo , vería un bonito espectáculo a lado de todos mis amigos y no podía ser más feliz ….Ni-san ¿ me estarás viendo?

o-o-o-o-

-¡huoo el festival es enorme! - comento Kiba impresionado cuando notamos el tumulto de gente frente a nosotros , las luces de colores , los puesto llenos de productos que llamaban mi atención un espectáculo digno de las mas alegres fantasías de un niño …. mis ojos se iluminaron cuando sentí tan ambiente alegre y no pude si no caminar en pequeños saltitos de felicidad –¡ es hermoso ¡ - exclame

-¡Hey no te alejes mucho, Hinata que podrías perderte!- dijo Tenten a lo que yo solo rodé los ojos un poco por sentir que era tratada como si fuera un chiquilla por parte de mi amiga , pero no tuve tiempo de quejar me frente a ella por que Lee se movió rápidamente delante de nosotros con su típica sonrisa triunfal -Es la llama de la juventud- grito mientras corría a uno de los puestos donde se hacía juegos de niños -Espera Lee- grito Tenten mientras corría detrás de el perdiéndose casi al instante de nuestra vista

-¿quiénes son los que se pierden ahora? – comento fastidiado Kiba mientras los veía perderse entre la multitud - creo que debería reconsiderarlo Kiba - comento Shino desde atrás de nosotros a lo que ambos brincamos del susto que él nos dio por su repentina aparición- ¡de donde rayos saliste ¡ - grito Kiba sorprendido - más bien ¿Dónde está Akamaru? - respondió tan tranquilo como siempre Shino .

Los tres escuchamos los lamentos de un pobre Akamaru perdido y lo siguiente que mis ojos pudieron ver fue a Kiba correr como loco entre la multitud gritando por Akamaru y yo no pude sino reír un poco nerviosa por la extraña cantidad de sucesos que se habían dado - bueno solo quedamos tu y yo , Shino-kun- afirme mirando hacia atrás, pero justo en ese momento un grupo de bailarines apareció por el frente atrapándome entre el tumulto -¡Hinata!- grito Shino quien intento alcanzar me , pero el intento poco sirvió porque separar me de ellos fue inevitable -¡Kiba-kun , Shino-kun!- grite mientras era alejada entre todo el tumulto de personas …

- Me han dejando - menciono Shino cayendo al piso derrotado

o-o-o

_-Lee-san-_

_-Kiba-kun-_

_-Shino –kun_ – grite entre los puesto con la esperanza de encontrar a alguien entre ese mar de personas que comenzaba a asfixiar me.

llevaba dos horas caminando por todos los puestos pero para mi mala suerte , por más que intentaba aun con mi byakugan todos mis esfuerzos había sido en vano está perdida y sola .

Mire con tristeza como un grupo de amigos pasaba platicando y riendo a lado mío sintiendo celos de ellos porque se suponía yo debería estar como así de feliz en estos momentos … ¿ a caso tenía tan mala suerte? Pregunte con rabia , pero tal pareciera que mi pregunta había enojado a alguien de arriba por que al ínstate tropecé y caí de bruces contra el suelo –¡kyaa¡-

Sentí como pequeñas piedritas se incrustaron en mis manos y como la cinta de mis calzado estaba rota dejando me imposibilitada de caminar con ellos ..¿Podía resultar peor? Pensé frunciendo mi rostro en un esfuerzo de no llorar

Unas pequeñas lagrimitas se acumularon entre mis ojos ¿se supone este sería un día inolvidable? Pensé deprimida por que sentí que había desilusionado a mi Ni-san con tan patético resultado.

-¿estás herida? – una palma que conocía muy bien se poso frente a mi rostro invitando me a tomar la - Naruto-kun- dije en un susurro , levante mi rostro para ver el suyo preocupado viendo me fijamente y no pude evitar soltar todo el llanto que tenia contenido…

Olvidándome de que seguí en medio de la calle … mientras Naruto me miraba sorprendido - ¿H..Hinata? ¿Qué sucede? …¿te duele mucho? , ¿Quieres que llame a Saura–chan para que te cure? …¿No llores por favor?... ¡heee! - decía rápido y de manera desesperada tratando de calmarme pero para mí vergüenza yo solo llore y llore frente a él como una niña perdida y sola .

Sentí el calor cubrir mis mejillas, cuando sentí como tus fuertes brazos me tomaban del suelo y me levantaron cual princesa de cuento …nuestros ojos se encontraron y tu solo levantaste la manga de tu traje para sobarlo con delicadeza frente a mi cara - no llores – dijiste - no me gusta que llores -

Mi corazón pareció brincar al instante como queriendo salir de su lecho para llegar hacia ti ,así que solo asentí en silencio y deje que me llevaras adonde tu quisieras ….

Si alguien me preguntara ¿Qué camino llevo? Solo me reiría y diría con vergüenza que lo que paso después de que él me cogiera en sus brazos se había perdió en lo recóndito de mi memoria opacado por la visón de su rostro sereno llevando me entre brincos lejos de ese acongojado lugar hacían un lugar despejado y tranquilo donde el único paisaje eran los enormes robles del bosque sereno en el manto de la noche… tampoco puedo decir cuándo es que el me soto de sus brazos para colocar me con delicadeza sobre la rama más alta de un árbol que miraba hacia el festival por mi mente seguía viajando en la sensaciones que me producía su cercanía.- Y bien ¿Qué sucede? – le escuche decir saliendo de mi trance.

Guarde silencio mientras apreté con fuerza las mangas de mi Kimono tratando de conseguir fuerzas para hablar -quiero ver los fuegos artificiales – dije en un mohín , tratando de que mis nervios no hicieran presa de mi , su rostro solo se miro confuso como tratando de comprender lo que había más allá de mis palabras - quiero ver los ..con todos … pero se han perdido - mencione mientras dos gruesas lagrimas acompañaban mi rostro - quiero hacer realidad su deseo…- susurre para mí - este… sería el año – agregue cuando vi que él se disponía a hablar - me divertiría con todos , reiría , jugaría ,comería muchos dulces y golosinas .. Y al final juntos veríamos los fuegos artificiales en el cielo…Yo haría hermosos recuerdos… Y … Ni-san estaría contento desde el cielo - fruncí los labios y contuve un gemido de tristeza – pero se ha arruinado … los he perdido a todos … mi ropa se ha ensuciado y mi zori se ha roto …- acerque las mangas de mi kimono a mi rostro y trate de secar las lagrimas pero fue imposible porque tal que una cascada esta simplemente no se detenían- ¡Y nadie vera los fuegos artificiales conmigo ! - dije hipando del llanto …

Me sentía estúpida , me sentía ridícula , me sentía avergonzada , porque sabía que había sido solo una chiquilla infantil que soñaba con hacer lo que antes no pude , porque deseaba vieras desde el cielo que era feliz y solo había conseguido hacer una escena frente al hombre que mas amaba ¿creerá que soy una tonta? Me pregunte

-Yo veré los fuegos artificiales contigo - soltaste con una mirada enternecida mientras acariciabas en un gesto protector mi cabeza en un contacto que me pareció tan intimo como calmante para mi tristeza - no puedo remplazar a todos… pero si puedo darte mi compañía - comentaste comprensivo - no puedo darte la diversión de muchos – comentaste pensativo mientras rascaba tu barbilla de manera reflexiva - pero puedo darte diversión al estilo ¡Uzumaky! - comentaste alegre –Hinata… - comentaste haciendo un pequeño silencio antes de continuar – ¡Divirtámonos juntos!- dijiste dedicándome una de tus resplandecientes sonrisas.

El sonrojo en mis mejillas no se hizo esperar pero no deje que la pena opacara mi creciente felicidad , porque a pesar de todo , el día de hoy… si me llevaría un hermoso recuerdo - ¡sii!- comete devolviéndote mi más sincera sonrisa y tu solo me miraste alegre pero toda nuestra platica se interrumpió cuando los destellos y explosiones en el cielo hicieron su entrada triunfal anunciando el comienzo del espectáculo

Yo mire asombra y feliz he imagine a Neji sentado alado de mi disfrutando con una sincera sonrisa "lo hiciste bien Hinata" me pareció que susurro en viento , mientras yo seguí sonriéndole al cielo - Arigato Naruto-kun - comente sin despegar mis ojos del espectáculo

-Para que están los amigos - le escuche decir… sin notar nunca ese ligero rubor en sus mejillas que adorno su rostro

**Fin!**

_**Chicos XDD ¿Cómo están ?**_

_**Onighiri aquí como siempre publicando sus trabajos con su "buena ortografía" (entiéndase el sarcasmo) XDD **_

_**Que quieren que les diga XDD en mi cabeza hay mínimo 7 historias más de esta saga que espero poder publicar XDD pero por hoy le dejo la primera probadita de lo que verán XD ¿Me regalarían un review por el esfuerzo?**_

_**Matane!**_


End file.
